


Ship: Chuck Shurley

by another_stupid_ape



Series: Requested Ships [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, ship request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_stupid_ape/pseuds/another_stupid_ape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221btardisimpalalove said:<br/>Can I have a ship please? I'm 5'2 and brunette. I love reading everything and listening to music. I'm really introverted until I get to know you and sarcastic when I'm angry. I love helping people making people smile with stupid jokes. Thanks so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship: Chuck Shurley

_**I ship you with Chuck Shurley.** _

 

      You were sitting on the couch at Chuck's house, after removing the random scraps of paper with incoherent scribbling on them of course, laughing at how truly terrible his writing could be when he wasn't writing the 'Winchester Gospel', when you started thinking about the man you had come to love.

      You were a shy person who constantly had headphones attached to your head, so much so that the boys joked that they had fused to you ears, but you did it so that you could have a reason to not talk to many new people. Especially a semi-depressive alcoholic.

      You remembered the day you met him and found out about the Supernatural books. You were furious, angry at the fact that the lives of your best friends were out there for the world to read. Your, sassy, sarcastic side emerged, brought on by the anger and protectiveness you were feeling.

      Your tongue, sharp and quick, tore him to shreds. What you didn't know, was that there was reason he had left you out of the books. He found that , as ridiculous as it seemed, he had fallen in love with one of his characters. He took your tongue lashing without a word because he was still trying to process that you were real.

      When he told you, you were shocked. How could you not be? You had never even met him before that day and to be honest, it had creeped you out. He was weird, he was awkward, he grew on you over time. So much so that you two started dating because he made you laugh and you actually had fun together. He made you feel beautiful, loved, cherished and adored.

      You two would spend hours just talking, laughing at lame jokes, and arguing over which songs were better. At night you would just lay in bed quietly just discovering each other.

      You had fallen in love with an amazing man and found that first impressions could sometimes be deceiving.


End file.
